Behind the mask
by Luna Mahogany Willow
Summary: Draco has never hated muggleborns. His girlfriend is proof of that. But what else is behind mask Draco wears. Warnings- Child Abuse, Rape, possible sex scenes
1. Chapter 1

div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria, serif; line-height: 17px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"A/N-Lupin+Tonks don't die!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 17px; font-family: Cambria, serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span class="SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /spanbr class="SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /spanspan class="EOP SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span class="SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /spanbr class="SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /spanspan class="EOP SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span class="SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /spanbr class="SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /spanspan class="EOP SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span class="SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /spanbr class="SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /spanspan class="EOP SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria, serif; line-height: 17px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ok so here it goes I guess. My name is Amber Hightower, I'm in 6th Year, 1 below The Draco Malfoy and we're dating. Yeah...so here's a little bit about myself. I'm a /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"muggleborn/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", that went down well with Lucius, Slytherin, I've got honey /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"coloured/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" hair and light blue eyes that Draco always stares into. I'm pretty rish, I'll admit it, not Draco rich, but hardly less. Me and Draco started dating a long time before the war, and he said I'm the reason he decided to come back and do his 7th year (again). Because of the war everyone, bar the current 7th years had to come back and repeat the year they were in when the war started. Quite a lot of the kids that survived got pulled out, and even with two lots of 1st Years the castle still seems really empty. The only people who came back from Draco's year was Pansy Parkinson, Astoria Greengrass(Daphne didn't) Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott, Hannah Abbot,Susan Bones, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Weasel and Pothead. Cho Chang said she was going to just before the Battle of Hogwarts, but she and all but 3 of the Ravenclaws in her year were killed,none of them came back, only one back from mine, Loony that being./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 17px; font-family: Cambria, serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria, serif; line-height: 17px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Draco and I was sat in compartment together, no one else just us two, waiting for the train to move. He wasn't being his usual flirtatious self, he was being distant. I had a feeling it was to do with the death eaters and what happened during the war so I slid over to him and wrapped my arm around him. He flinched as I touched him, he spun around from the window with a look of pure fear in eyes. He relaxed slightly when he realized it was me but he was still more on edge than I had ever seen. ''Dragon, are you Ok?'' I gently asked./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 17px; font-family: Cambria, serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria, serif; line-height: 17px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" I had called him Dragon since the 1st Year (his 2nd) when we started dating, the arrangement was that he had to marry Astoria, but she only showed interest in Theo Nott so (without Lucius knowing) Narcissa arranged it so Astoria and Theo would marry, and decided that, although she had never met me, because I was a Slytherin, I would be a suitable choice, despite being a ''mudblood'' as Lucius put it when he found out. Narcissa, luckily didn't care about blood, just house, so it was arranged hastily. I've still never met Narcissa or Lucius. Draco wants to save it until we're done with Hogwarts, but I have a feeling we'll be engaged by that point/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 17px; font-family: Cambria, serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria, serif; line-height: 17px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Draco burst into tears and sobbed, his head in his hands. I was shocked at first, I had never, in all my time knowing him, seen him cry. ''Dragon, what's wrong? Is it Lucius, come on it's Ok'' I said, making my voice as soothing as my Slytherin blood would allow. Instead of replying Draco turned his body to the window while still looking at me. He slid of his robe and lifted up his shirt so I could see the majority of his back. As much as I tried not to a gasp escaped my mouth. His back was covered in deep cuts, many looked less than a month old as they had not fully healed, however underneath these I could see scars that looked as much as a few years old. ''Dragon...'' I said, shocked. He responded with as much hatred as was possible while crying ''I'm glad the bastard got the kiss last week.'' Lucius had received the dementors kiss last week, after only spending two weeks in Azkaban, meaning he'd been arrested within days of doing this my little Dragon. I traced my fingers over one of the scars,then I reached out and gently touched his shoulder./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 17px; font-family: Cambria, serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria, serif; line-height: 17px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I guess this explained why he'd always been so jumpy. Even when I was in 1st year, if anyone touched him from behind he'd flinch, and he'd always try to hide his fear, but I always spotted it. The sorting hat said that if it wasn't for my revengeful and cunning side, I would have been in Ravenclaw, as I always picked up on the things no one else did. Like that I the past few years, he'd become jumpy if anyone, whether he knew they were there or not touched him, even if he was looking right at them. When Pansy started giving him all the slutty attention in his 4th year, people began to notice. People began to leave the Slytherin Prince alone, and most lost their respect for him after one occasion, just before Halloween in his 5th year. It was in the Great Hall at dinner, everyone was there and he was the first to stand up and leave, he had told me he was feeling ill and, if it was even possible, he was looking more pale than usual, so I accepted it, it turned out he was feeling ill but not in the way I expected. Pansy, being the slut she was, stood up a few seconds later, and put her arms over his shoulders from behind. He collapsed and had an anxiety attack in the middle of the Great Hall. I ended up leading him out of the Great Hall, carrying most of his weight (which was a lot, he was always very muscular), while he did a mixture of sobbing and gagging. I lead him into the nearest boys toilets where he continued to cry and gag, the latter ending when he was sick about 10 minutes later. I had no clue what was going on, I knew what panic and anxiety attacks where, but until Draco told me I didn't put 2 and 2 together. He cried himself to sleep that night./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 17px; font-family: Cambria, serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria, serif; line-height: 17px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"One thing I noticed after that, was that while most people in his year or above (he was in 5th at the time) would ridicule him, anyone that was friends with the golden trio left us alone.I had a feeling that Hermione had something to do with it so I silently thanked her every time I saw her. He never told me what caused it, besides Pansy of course, however I knew something else was behind it. I now knew what it was. It was Lucius. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 17px; font-family: Cambria, serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria, serif; line-height: 17px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I gently pulled his shirt down and he turned to face me. He'd stopped crying but his eyes were red and his face was tear stained. The train hadn't even set of yet and Draco was crying.''He raped me, Bambi, every night.'' He sobbed. He used to call me Amby when he took me under his wing. After forcing him to watch Bambi, he noted how Amby and Bambi sounded similar. I heard a small knock at the carriage door and I removed the charms I had put on when we had first entered. I stood up and opened the door, usually I'd just shout for the person to enter, or use magic, but I didn't know who was there and I wanted to hide Draco, knowing he would get teased because he had been crying. An overtired Harry Potter and a silent Hermione stood in front of the door, both were pale and neither was basking in the glory as I had expected. ''There's no spare carriages, I mean if you want we can go but...'' Harry whispered. As much as I hated him, it upset me to the shell that remained from the war. I moved out the way and the two sat down, with Harry at the window and opposite from Draco./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 17px; font-family: Cambria, serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria, serif; line-height: 17px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"They could tell he'd been crying as when he finally fell asleep they'd look at me then glace at Draco, I'd dismissed them at first with a soft shake of my head, but after half an hour I finally explained. ''Look, Draco's been abused by his Father, I don't know how much there was, it was sexual as well as physical, but the most recent cuts on his back could have happened as little as hours before Lucius was arrested.'' His back was facing me so I gently lifted up his shirt and showed them. I knew Draco wouldn't mind as he trusted who I trusted, because of my small amount of Ravenclaw-ness Draco called me a good judge of character, so automatically agreed. I don't know why I trusted the pair, but something inside told me to, and it's never been wrong. Hermione looked shocked at the wounds while Harry just sadly shook his head. I lowered his shirt again and turned back to the pair. '' I don't know why I trust you, every bit of common sense I have should be telling me to growl at you to get out, but you've changed, not completely, I can tell Hermione has some very strong opinions she wants to share, and Harry's thinking back to the Dursley's and when he was thrown in the cupboard for eating a biscuit on his 9th birthday, but you are different, for the better in my case.'' I looked from the compartment floor to see the Gryffindor's looking at me strangely. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 17px; font-family: Cambria, serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria, serif; line-height: 17px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"''What?'' I asked, making sure to add a tiny bit of anger in my speech, so they knew I was serious. '' How did you know I was thinking about that? Even Hermione and Ron didn't know about that, just them and me.'' Harry said, slightly accusingly. ''I don't know...I just looked at you and it just sort of popped into my head, like now I can glance at Hermione and know she's thinking about a book she read in the library called Magical Abilities I don't know how.'' I said shyly, which was weird for me, being a Slytherin and all./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 17px; font-family: Cambria, serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria, serif; line-height: 17px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Hermione looked shocked, then returned to her usual composure.'' Amber, have you ever considered yourself to have any extra magical abilities than anyone else?'' Hermione asked. I stopped, and gave her a cheeky smile, before using morphing my face into hers. I don't think I mentioned, but I'm a metamorphmagus. Another of my little tricks. ''Yes, Hermione I'm a metamorphmagus'' I changed back to my usual self. Harry spoke again timidly ''Is that what you look like naturally?'' I sighed and changed a few things, my cheekbones lowered, my teeth became less straight, and my hair became a slightly darker ball of frizz. Harry gave me a smile of appreciation and I went back to my normal self./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 17px; font-family: Cambria, serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria, serif; line-height: 17px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Draco started whimpering, I gently rubbed the top of his back, which only had old scars, but he was soon screaming. ''Draco!'' I screamed, but it was like he was trapped. ''FATHER!'' Draco screamed in agony. He was sobbing, it sounded like he had given up hope ''NO NOT CRUCIO!'' He pleaded. He released a blood curdling scream that would have been easily heard in the other compartments. Through the glass in the compartment door I could see that we had gathered a crowd of 6th and 7th Years, who had come to see the Slytherin Prince being tortured by his Father. ''PLEASE FATHER'' He begged, sobbing. The looks of eager face's that had been present on the viewers faces, was now replaced with fear and pity.''Please, no more, not crucio'' he sobbed. ''DRACO!'' I shouted. ''FATHER! PLEASE!HAVE MERCY!'' Another bloodcurdling scream of agony was released. ''Draco.'' I shook him as hard as possible, despite knowing what would woke with a start, and slapped me in his state of fear. Draco hits hard. I felt my face hit the seat and my ear was ringing. I spun around in a Slytherin rage to find him curled in the corner sobbing into his knees like a little boy. He was completely had happened over the summer to Draco Malfoy?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 17px; font-family: Cambria, serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria, serif; line-height: 17px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"After a couple of minutes of him crying I could hear him hyperventilating. ''Draco?'' Hermione asked. He lent forward and /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"retched/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", but nothing came up. ''What's going on?!'' Hermione screamed. I gave her a glare and she calmed down. ''Anxiety attack, and a bad one, not surprising really. Does anyone have a bag?'' Harry silently emptied a few school books out of a paper bag and handed it to me. I put it in front of Draco's face, who grabbed it with shaky hands and continued to retch. Within seconds Draco was vomiting whatever he had eaten into the bag. After about 15 minutes he stopped retching and vomiting and I made the bag disappear. Right above Weasel's Head. ''I don't suppose you wanted it back.'' I said to gave a weak smile and shook his head. The rest of the train journey was uneventful. Hermione and I talked about work and classes, while the ghost of the chosen one stared out the window./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 17px; font-family: Cambria, serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX21029358" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria, serif; line-height: 17px;" xml:lang="EN-US"I stopped going on about potions when a question came to me. ''Hermione, where's Weasley?'' She sadly shook her head. ''With Ginny. Neither have been the same since Fred died.'' I nodded sadly. ''You know, Hermione we all lost someone in the war, not just you guys.'' I gently said, trying to blink back the tears forming in my eyes. ''Who was it, Amber?'' Hermione soothingly asked. ''My little sister. She was only 11. It was meant to be her 1st year, the war. She was hiding, in a storage cupboard near the kitchen, I put Olive there, I thought she'd be safe, she was so innocent and it was my fault.'' I weeped. Hermione looked up at me. ''Olive Hightower, wasn't she a Hufflepuff? She had a twin in Ravenclaw, Laurel-Mae.'' I nodded, she was so sweet and innocent. '' You know Hermione, Draco never has hated muggleborns.'' She snorted at my comment '' How'd you know?''She asked. I smirked, Draco taught me how to imitate his to perfection, and looked at her ''Because I'm one.'' She looked train jolted sending both sleeping boys to the floor while me and Hermione laughed. The four of us had now United, we were now a group. But this was still going to be a chaotic year./span/p  
/div 


	2. Chapter 2

div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span class="SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /spanbr class="SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /spanspan class="EOP SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span class="SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /spanbr class="SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /spanspan class="EOP SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria, serif; line-height: 17px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Chap 2/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 17px; font-family: Cambria, serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria, serif; line-height: 17px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I woke Draco, however it seemed the train stopping had awoken Harry. I lifted Draco up and we slowly made our way to the door. I slid it open, trying my best to ignore the looks of pity that were constantly being sent at the pale, shaking Draco. ''Dragon are you Okay?'' I whispered into his ear. He shrugged leaving me to send him an irritated look. /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"''Its/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" just way too cramped for my liking, to many people.'' He said weakly. Hermione looked at me gently and the four of us were quickly out of the train./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 17px; font-family: Cambria, serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria, serif; line-height: 17px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"As soon as we got of the train a vomit covered Weasel grabbed Draco and slammed him against it ''Father stop! You're pathetic.'' The Weasel jeered. With a swift punch Draco was on the ground, and luckily for him unconscious. ''What the FUCK Was you two hanging around with a death eater and Slutty over there for?'' The Weasel continued. Harry, having being silent and reserved the whole journey made a surprise appearance to his normal self when he screamed at the ginger. ''YOU told me to go fuck myself, AMBER was very sociable and polite, much more than you have EVER been. DRACO was out most of it, and is clearly damaged, and you MOCK him for it?! I was bad in 5th year, and you didn't care, he is worse than I could ever imagined of being with the nightmares and you MOCK him, you disgust me WEASLEY!'' Harry helped me lift the unconscious Draco and we lead Hermione away. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 17px; font-family: Cambria, serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria, serif; line-height: 17px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"We got a carriage together, and as we approached the castle Draco began to stir. ''Dragon, we're in the carriage do you remember what happened?'' Draco opened his eyes and looked surprised when he saw Hermione and Harry. ''You two are still here? Not in a horrible way, I don't mind, I like it, I just thought you would have gone with the Weasel...y's'' Draco quickly corrected himself at the end. ''After he mocked you for screaming about Lucius using the Cruciatus curse on you and battering you he had no chance. Let's just say we're no longer friends, after we defended ''Slutty''and ''Death eater'' his words. and we'll continue to do that, that's if we're friends.'' Harry replied, much more relaxed now Draco had revealed himself to be a more calm, friendly person than before. I looked up at Harry, and stared for a moment. ''When you were fighting with Weasley, you said something about nightmare's'' Harry nodded and looked over to Hermione briefly. ''I was a Horcrux, and I should have died once more because of it. Because of my link to Voldemort, I could see things he was doing like torturing or murdering people.'' Harry explained. ''We will defend you and Draco, like our lives depend on it.'' I nodded. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 17px; font-family: Cambria, serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria, serif; line-height: 17px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Draco eagerly nodded and smiled. ''There is the problem of house's though.'' I voiced. Draco gave us all his classic smirk and began. ''My Mother'' he smiled as he thought of her ''Is on the governors board, and Minerva suggested resorting because of the war, everyone agreed on it.'' He stated confidently, with a slight drop of his arrogance in there. Good to see him back, even if briefly. ''Yes that solves part of it Draco, you, Amber and Harry could all be in Slytherin easily, but me, we haven't a chance.'' Hermione stated. That's when I piped up ''Well, clearly Draco isn't Slytherin anymore, he's way to reserved and studious, Hermione could easily be a Ravenclaw,as for I, Harry just think about books and work and you'll be set, then that's all of us in Ravenclaw.'' I smiled proudly at my handy work then waited for the rest of them. ''Are you sure you have dibs on her,Draco, could we share her perhaps, she's brilliant.'' Harry cheekily asked, Hermione replied by smacking his arm/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 17px; font-family: Cambria, serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria, serif; line-height: 17px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" ''Well, Draco hope you're willing to be the first non-Slytherin in your family'' Hermione retorted. ''You forgot I'm related to Tonksy, she was a Hufflepuff, almost got disowned by the Malfoy side mind you. Andromeda didn't care, but the Blacks and Malfoys weren't happy, Sirius didn't care, he was a Gryffindor, but bar them two everyone else has been a dungeon dweller 'til now.'' Draco said with a smirk. Harry looked shocked. ''You're related to Tonks!'' Harry practically screamed. ''Yeah she's my cousin,why?'' The /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"blond/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" replied with a smirk. ''Hermione cover your ears, you'd scream bloody murder if you knew.'' She sighed and covered her ears. ''I lost my virginity to your cousin Draco!'' Draco and I started howling with laughter while Hermione stared at him very disapprovingly. ''If you tell me to cover my ears, don't then shout that you lost your virginity to Tonks. And when was this?!'' She accusingly asked. ''5th Year, Christmas break'' He meekly admitted. ''HARRY JAMES POTTER!'' Draco continued to howl with laughter, and had turned an amazing shade of red for someone who usually resembled a vampire. ''Get in there mate, from what I've heard from the wolf she's an animal in bed'' Draco responded. Harry gave a proud nod before Hermione hit him again./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 17px; font-family: Cambria, serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria, serif; line-height: 17px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The carriage stopped and the four of us climbed out, in a considerably lighter mood than when we got in. We made our way into the Great Hall and we went to our separate tables. The Ravenclaw table only had 12, Slytherin had about 20, Hufflepuff the same, while Gryffindor had about 50. ''Students, welcome to a new year at Hogwarts, and let us put last year behind us and continue. Because of the way the war changed many people,we have decided to do a resorting of every year. We will do the sorting of the 1st years, then resort the other group of 1st years, as you all know everyone has to repeat last year, then 2nds and work our way through.'' McGonagall boomed. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 17px; font-family: Cambria, serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria, serif; line-height: 17px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Instead of making our usual small talk both me and Draco were fixated on the sorting/resorting ceremony. From the new 1st years there was only 17, 6 going to Hufflepuff, 4 to Gryffindor, 2 to Ravenclaw and the rest to then on, about 85% of anyone resorted went to Hufflepuff. It began with the 6th Years very quickly. Weaselette, Gryffindor, Loony, Ravenclaw (the only remaining except Laurel-Mae, somehow), Collin Creevey, Hufflepuff (which now held about 70% of the school) ''Amber Hightower'' My heart pounded as I reminded myself to think about the studious, calm side of myself. I did something right as the sorting hat (which was really unstable after the war)very literally screamed ''RAVENCLAW'' The hat was terrifying. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 17px; font-family: Cambria, serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria, serif; line-height: 17px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I walked over and sat next to Luna, the only other person on the huge table. Ravenclaw had by far taken the largest death toll, with something like 130 out of the 150 being killed, and the 10ish that did return all went to Hufflepuff, bar Luna and Laurel-Mae. ''It's strange to think that death would send people to the house of the Just.'' Luna remarked in her dream like state. It was a strange thing to randomly say, but it was the truth. ''I would say it would send them Slytherin, if I hadn't of seen, avenging people and all'' I replied. Luna turned to me and smiled, mainly for the fact someone had listened to her.''Gryffindor, I would have assumed, because of Loyalty and Courage.'' Laurel-Mae piped up. ''7th Years'' McGonagall boomed. ''Ronald Weasley'' Although I hated the Weasel with a passion, especially after what he did to my Dragon, I was intrigued to see where he'd end up, mainly because of what he did to my Dragon. He walked up to the hat with and arrogant sneer on his face and sat down. ''Slytherin!'' He looked angered by the hat and threw it of before storming to the table ''THAT'S WHY! BLOODY GINGER PYSCHO'' The hat screamed to him. I looked over to Draco who grinned and winked at me, unluckily just as Weasel stormed past. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria, serif; line-height: 17px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"''What the Fuck are you winking at you fucking fag.'' /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 17px; font-family: Cambria, serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria, serif; line-height: 17px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"As soon as Weasel pulled back his arm to hit Draco I could see him panicking, even from across the room I could tell he was hyperventilating. Weasel punched him. Hard. His porcelain skin was covered in blood and the teachers were rushing to restrain Weasel. I ran over to my Dragon. Who was having an anxiety attack on the floor. I sat down next to him and I cradled his head and sung muggle nursery rhymes until he calmed down enough to stop hyperventilating. He was still shaking like a leaf, but he could stand. McGonagall, quick to try and remove Draco from there quickly shouted his name, and although usually the teachers would have screamed at me for leading him to the sorting hat and staying with him, they could see just about how stable he was, and it wasn't very./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 17px; font-family: Cambria, serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria, serif; line-height: 17px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"As we got near the stairs I remembered what I had done to Harry and Hermione on the train, how I knew what they were thinking, I considered the possibility how putting something inside Draco's. The sorting hat was batshit crazy so it would never notice, or if he did he'd probably scream 'SHES IN HIS HEAD' like a bloody lunatic. I sat Draco down and began looking into his mind, I chose a memory for him to think about, one day when he spent all day in the Malfoy Manor Library and soon enough the hat made it's mind ''You're timid like a Hufflepuff, but you're much closer to !'' The terrifying thing screamed./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 17px; font-family: Cambria, serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria, serif; line-height: 17px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Teachers and students who knew the (ex) Slytherin Prince were shocked but I simply guided him to where I was sat and continued. Within minutes we had Harry and Hermione with us and, the group, plus Luna were chatting away. ''What should we do about Quidditch?'' Harry asked shyly. Draco looked at him, looking more innocent than possible. ''There's seven of us in the house.'' Luna piped up. ''Okay, I've got idea's for positions. I'll be seeker, Luna and 2 firsties as chasers, Amber and Draco as beaters and then Hermione as keeper?'' Harry put forward. I shook my head. ''Not a good idea placing Draco with things that are about to hit him. He'd freeze up. Luna as keeper Draco as a chaser, with Laurel-Mae and the other firstie, and Hermione with me as a beater.'' Everyone agreed. The feast went well, luckily enough the other Ravenclaw firstie was a pureblood, so she could already play Quidditch. She was a tall, skinny girl with ginger hair, though not Weasley ginger, and blue eyes called Faith Abbott. ''Are you Hannah's sister?'' Hermione asked the girl, who responded with a shy nod. The seven of us chatted, and although we didn't like talking about the war, we answered the first years questions, who after a few got the hint./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 17px; font-family: Cambria, serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria, serif; line-height: 17px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I looked up from my plate and to Harry. ''Harry, if you don't mind I'll be sleeping with Draco, not as in sex. You've seen what he's like when he wakes up from a nightmare.'' Harry nodded and shot a glance over to Hermione. ''Is there something between you two?'' Draco quietly asked, causing Hermione and Harry to blush. Harry swiftly shook his head ''There was last year.'', and began to talk about lessons quietly. Draco ate in silence after that, which worried me. He had never been the most talkative when eating, however he would still add in sarcastic comments or a joke if the conversation went dry. I watched him push around the food on his plate, sighing every so often, he had hardly eaten any of it. ''Whats the matter, Dragon?'' He was shaking as he almost always had recently. ''Amber, shall I take Draco up to bed, I'm feeling quite tired myself.'' Harry asked, I looked at him cautiously then nodded my consent. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 17px; font-family: Cambria, serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria, serif; line-height: 17px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"With the boys gone, me and Hermione separated ourselves from the other Ravenclaws. ''Amber, do you mind if I ask a bit about Draco?'' I looked at her, wondering why she was so concerned, as no one else ever had been, but I signaled for her to continue. ''Firstly, why don't you give him calming /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"draughts/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"?'' I sighed, I had hoped no one would pick up on that, however this was Hermione Granger. ''In my 4th year, Umbridge time, he was getting worse, it was by far an improvement on what he is now, but it had never been anywhere near as bad. You probably remember what happened in the Great Hall?'' She nodded, it was not something that could be forgot easily. ''Well after then, we decided to use Calming /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Draughts/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". However, they are notoriously easy to get addicted to, as are Dreamless Sleep. That's why I put up with the nightmares, I knew about Dreamless Sleep, but not Calming /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Draughts/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX170683601" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". He was taking them at least 3 times a day, and got addicted in a fortnight. I single handedly got him off them, and it's not a process I will ever repeat by choice.'' Hermione nodded knowingly along. ''He mentioned not liking to many people, but never have I seen him even go near the Prefects Bathroom for a bath, yet that's surely more empty and private than the Slytherin bathrooms?'' I nodded. ''Draco has a severe fear of water, as his Father would try and drown him then revive him and repeat it, when he had nightmares about it, he would wet the bed, and Draco only stopped in 3rd year.'' Hermione looked at me with pity./span/span/p  
/div 


End file.
